Cracked
'Cracked '''is a short story by RaiserOfCain for the 'Spring Writing Contest 2014. Story Birds twittered in high canopies. Spring was arriving, but it didn't seem that way. Screams echoed through the forest and torrential rain poured from the sky. One particular part of the forest was drenched in blood. Miniscule droplets of water glistened on a black and yellow carapace. The eyeslits of a Great Kanohi were lit with the light from a broken Toa's eyes. His fingers flexed. Blood mixed with the rain, pouring from the huge gash in his torso, going from shoulder to hip. Mouths screamed and shouted, but their cries fell on deaf ears. His eyes stared out into nothingness. A red heartstone flickered, dangerously close to shutting down. Rogue thoughts tore through Gantrak's mind. Gantrak's vision began to blur. Things started to look soft. Someone started sewing his torso. Agony wracked his body, his vision sharpened. He saw each and every scratch and indent and edge on everything his saviours wore. Their cries for his attention were heard. His jaw opened wide. He attempted to speak, but all that came out were deathly screams. His back arched, more rain poured into his wound, more blood poured from the furrow in his chest. He took in another breath and tried to speak again. No. Just more screams. He tried to think of a way out, but his mind wouldn't work. It wouldn't work. His mind was cracked. All sorts of repressed memories forced their way through the cracks. The cracks grew wider and deeper. More things started to pour out. He heard voices. "Kill them.", they said, "Kill them all." "TEAR OUT THEIR HEARTSTONES," ''they screamed, ''"TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB, BREAK THEIR MASKS, DESTROY THEIR ARMOUR" Surely he couldn't. Surely he couldn't give in! They were making him see things, see just how easily he could crack their heads open like berries and slurp up their insides. But... but surely one wouldn't hurt? SURELY ONE LIFE WOULDN'T BE MISSED? MAYBE ONE? MAYBE TWO? TEAR THEM ALL APART? SEE THEIR INSIDES? '' The medic looked horrified. The injured Toa reached up and dug his fingers into the eyes of an innocent Toa of Air. He grinned and cackled whilst the green armoured soldier screeched in pain. The black and yellow Toa smiled a crooked smile. Falling water fell into his mouth. He yanked his blood-soaked fingers out of the screaming Toa eyes, grabbed his sword and swung it at the medic's face. The medic pulled back, but didn't dodge the hand around his ankle. The medic's mask was washed over with rain and horror. The injured Toa's mask was a mask that passed injuries between beings. The mask glowed and the medic groaned. His armour began to bend and twist until it matched the healing Toa's armour. Then the gash began to dig its way in. The healer fell to his knees. Gantrak stood. He was covered in dirt and blood. His armour was repaired entirely. Gantrak lifted his blade and smiled. His voice was cracked and raspy, but clear: ''"YOU HAVE NO USE ANY LONGER. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED." And then he swung the stolen blade. CharactersCategory:Stories * Unnamed Le-Toa * Unnamed Medic * Gantrak